Starlight
by H2OMeLoN4eva
Summary: Tsukushi had given up the hope of being with Tsukasa ever again because of his own ignorance. Hence she moved on to a different place, Europe nonetheless. However, can their children escape the same fate as their parents.


Tsukushi walked into her house or rather their house. That is right she is married.

The summer Tsukasa was due to come back during was a long one and she could not wait any longer. The summer passed and he never showed so she left. She left Japan, everything, did not say anything, and went to Europe. She brought everything in her life and got a job in France. She studied at a local school and worked as an intern.

As she read a book in her adequate apartment room, she watched the beautiful view and read her book where she is studying for her makeup artist/design graduate exam. She is about to travel to Milan to perfect her skills.

"Tsukushi, would you like to go to a bar with us?" asked her roommate, Yvonne.

"Yeah Tsuki, come on! Oh, could you please help me with my makeup? I will buy you a drink later!" exclaimed Irene.

"Oh, all right but you owe me a drink later!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

She got her makeup kit and left her room. When she walked into the big bedroom, where Irene and Yvonne share she opened her makeup kit. Irene jumped into the seat and sat there with her gorgeous black hair tied into a bun with red accessories and extra tight red leather mini dress and red pumps. Tsukushi started with a light foundation to her pale skin. Then she applied a medium red blush, with bright red lip-gloss and lip liner. For the eyes, she curled it as much as possible and applied a serious amount of mascara and eyeliner with red eye shadow. When she completed her "project" she said, "Voila!"

Irene opened her mascara covered, eyeliner drawn and covered with eye shadow and hugged Tsukushi with her tight red clubbing clothes.

"Hey Tsukushi, you should get ready to go too!" said Yvonne.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

She went back to her own room and got a black mini skirt, loose white top (almost transparent) and pure white pumps. Of course, majoring in makeup and design brings her into the world of fashion and you cannot look gorgeous without accessorizing. Therefore, she put on some big white hoops, tied her now grown and straight brown hair (no bangs) into a messy French bun, and applied a light layer of makeup, which made her clubbing worthy at most! After all, growing a full sized body after graduating did help a lot and being five foot six inches is quite a change.

"Tsukushi, are you ready to head out?" asked Yvonne.

Tsukushi grabbed her small white handbag and left her bedroom. The three of them stepped into the evening and drove to the club they usually hit. As they got out, the music blared through the doors as they showed their identity cards and got in immediately. There, Irene met up with her boyfriend Francis whom is quite a stud, has dark brown hair and radiant blue eyes. Unfortunately, for Francis, he does not quite hit this type so they are friendly with each other but that is all.

"Hello Tsukushi, Yvonne. How are you doing?" asked Francis.

"Charmed," said Yvonne.

"Need a drink," said Tsukushi.

They all saunter across the floor and buy a drink each. Irene ended up making Francis pay for all the drinks so that was awesome. Tsukushi ordered a delicious Bloody Mary and ended up enjoying the drink more than she intended.

"So Francis, how are you two doing?" asked Yvonne.

"We are great, and you?" said Francis.

"I am fine, look I am going to dance a bit now does anyone want to join me?" asked Yvonne.

"We would love to! Right Francis?" said Irene.

"Of course, you are sizzling tonight," said Francis.

"Sure," said Tsukushi.

They all got onto the dance floor and did a few trades around but after a while, Francis and Irene were in their own little worlds and sharing the joy. Yvonne and Tsukushi danced around just having a blast until she saw four head. One slightly short light brown, one sleek black, one straight sandy, and one black pineapple head. She danced around a bit more to get a better view of the four in a group and not to her surprise, there was also Shizuka and a girl hanging onto Tsukasa with dark black hair and a smug look on her face. Tsukushi ignored this, went back to Yvonne, and did a sexy move that brought many of the men around her get closer and moving to her beat. She danced like nothing is important until she noticed that the crowd around her breaking up to find Sojirou standing in front of her, bewildered, confused, shocked and a many other emotions in his expression. She stopped dancing and headed to get another drink from the bar but Sojirou grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Tsukushi?" asked Sojirou.

"Yes, would you like something?" she said sarcastically.

She wriggled free and left the club through the front entrance where the rest of the F4 noticed her and got up to catch up with her. She got into her Volkswagen jetta and drove off immediately. Deeply annoyed at the fact that Sojirou had gazed at her so weirdly and having the rest of the F4 and Shizuka now knowing where she is.

While driving the short distance she called Yvonne and told her that she left with the car and they need to find another way of getting home. When she got to their apartment, she parked her car into the garage and went straight to her bedroom. Then, she took off all her clothes, headed for her private bathroom, and took a hot shower to rinse off all the sweat and makeup. After showering, she felt a bit dizzy and fell asleep in her bathrobe.


End file.
